Dragon Ball: Survivor
THIS FANFIC IS PARTICULARLY GRUESOME AND GRAPHIC. Dragon Ball: Survivor is a fanfiction created by Cronusfire01. It tells the story of a Tuffle scientist and his friends escaping the battle between the Tuffles and the Saiyans in search of a place to take refuge. Unfortunately, they land in the death-enveloped planet Regedown. Plot Act I: The Scientist Part I: First Strike It was morning in the quaint, little, Tuffle-inhabited city known as Sepulch. It was here that the very well-known scientist, who only went by the name Lecter, lived, alongside his brother, Farghan. As Farghan left to "grab some food," the brothers' childhood friend, Shaya, came in for a visit. She discussed with Lecter about an issue in which how pockets of rebellion from the neighboring Saiyan race had frequently attacked the Tuffle populace, to which Lecter responded not to worry. Suddenly, the two heard the sound of a blast coming from a Tuffle weapon. They ran towards the sound of the blast only to find a rally occuring at the very edge of town. Tuffle soldiers attempted to hold off a ferocious group of Saiyans who were struggling to fight their way in, tired of living in caves and seeking to make their own civilization out of the Tuffles'. A peace-seeking male Saiyan attempted to calm the riot down, only for the Tuffles to overpower him with their weapons, believing him to be a threat. "MY SON!!" An elderly Saiyan ran to the corpse, his eyes wet with tears. He roared to the heavens, declaring vengeance on all Tuffles. He then slaughtered the soldiers and ransacked the village, with the other Saiyans at his side. Lecter and Shaya hid themselves away from the carnage, seeking refuge in the house of Shaya's friend, Hebys. The Saiyan and his allies were then surrounded by Tuffle soldiers, one of whom managed to shoot the Saiyan's spine with his blaster, rendering him near-paralyzed. The Saiyans tried to escape the soldiers, but were killed. As the elderly Saiyan was about to be killed as well, a rare brown-haired Saiyan appeared from a cave in the Saiyan village, killing the Tuffles in a swift and calculated manner. The brown-haired Saiyan appeared to be the elderly's grandson. The two escaped the scene, the grandson carrying his grandfather away. The Tuffles, being the docile race that they were, refused to retaliate and instead spent their time rebuilding Sepulch. Part II: Lord Orkra The elderly Saiyan's spine injury weakened his upper and lower body. He ordered his grandson to rise against the Tuffles in his father's name. The grandson initially refused, in fear of the Tuffles' weapons, but his grandfather's constant insults led him to begrudgingly accept the task. The Saiyan gathered his people around, and attempted to convince them to rebel, but his nervousness led to the crowd scoffing him and mocking him. The grandfather emerged from his home, and spoke a speech which won over the crowd, much to the jealousy of his grandson. The Saiyans, who were never given names, were given names by the grandfather, who named himself Orkra and established himself as lord of the Saiyans, realizing that his grandson could never act as a competent leader. He also named his grandson Vegeta, a word, which, in ancient times, meant "leftover." Orkra made Vegeta his servant, and, under his leadership, the Saiyans refined their fighting skills and grew strong enough to withstand the Tuffles' weapons. Orkra's vengeful quest remained hidden to the knowledge of the Tuffles, but other Saiyan tribes caught word of the planned revolution, and decided to join the cause. Vegeta's ally, Yechap, trained Vegeta in Orkra's ways in secret, preparing him for the day that Vegeta would fill in Orkra's shoes as the Saiyan leader. Part III: Dark Times Two years after continuous training, Orkra's Saiyans wrought havoc upon the Tuffle world. Tuffle soldiers attempted to save their peoples, but were helpless when the Saiyans transformed into Great Apes. Vegeta joined in on the battle, against Orkra's wishes. Orkra's forces invaded Sepulch first, on Vegeta's orders. The Saiyans tore apart the land, even as it was being rebuilt. Suddenly, an armed battalion of Tuffle soldiers arrived and took down many a Saiyan with their weapons. Saiyan after Saiyan fell from the sky to the ground after being shot to death. Lecter and Shaya witnessed this turn of events, and began to feel a glimmer of hope that their land may be saved. The two turned their heads in a jerking motion. They heard a sound which resembled that of an explosion. Vegeta was seen with an outstreched arm, closed, fearful eyes, and trembling knees. He opened his eyes to find that he had utterly annihilated a Tuffle with a yellow-reddish blast from his hand. Vegeta was seen by all in awe; his onlookers were both Saiyans and Tuffles. The brown-haired Saiyan warrior ordered his men to continue attacking the Tuffles, smirking devilishly at the same time. Vegeta destroyed the Tuffles' forces, blasting them into oblivion with his powers, as the Saiyans continued to ravage the city with their brute strength. Lecter and Shaya's feelings of hope were replaced by that of fear and hopelessness. The two ran, hand in hand, trying to survive and escape the mayhem. As the two ran, Lecter spotted a blaster-wielding Farghan fighting off the Saiyans. "Farghan! Get over here! Run away!" ''Lecter shouted. Farghan heard his brother, and said calmly, ''"Take care of Shaya for me, brother." As the weapon-wielding Tuffle ran to shoot down Vegeta, his brother kept on screaming for him to join him, with tears in his eyes. Farghan was hit by one of Vegeta's blasts, but managed to shoot the Saiyan's lower jaw, wounding him. Farghan staggered to his feet as a fearful Lecter alongside an equally fearful Shaya looked on. Just as he was about to shoot the Saiyan's face and finally end him, a female Saiyan grabbed him by the throat and grasped his arm. She tore off his arm at the shoulder, causing him to gush out blood all over. He screamed and moaned for his arm, as his shoulder stub kept on bleeding out. Lecter fell to his knees and wept, along with Shaya. Vegeta was taken by the female Saiyan, and the two escaped the scene. Farghan wept aloud, and, as he wept, he spotted Lecter and Shaya nearby. As he bled to death before his brother and his childhood friend, he gave them a crooked smile. He whispered, "Go..." before closing his eyes, and passing peacefully. Lecter crawled to Farghan's corpse with tears streaming down his cheeks. He laid his hand down upon his brother's lifeless chest, and promised not to let Farghan's death be in vain. Taking the blaster from Farghan's cold, dead hands, he grabbed Shaya by the arm. "I will protect you, no matter what, Shaya. I'll protect you in Farghan's place." Lecter's words shocked the girl, who nodded her head and said, "I will protect you, too... Lecter." Act II: The Sorrow Part I: Escape The two ran across Sepulch, bearing witness to the carnage done at the hands of Vegeta and the Saiyans. Lecter wiped the tears from his red eyes, seeking cover in order to shield both him and Shaya from the destruction. "Lecter! Shaya!" A shout was heard. The two turned their heads to find their friend, Hebys, waving her arms to them. The two ran to her quickly, dodging explosion after explosion. Making it to her just in time, the trio made their way to a nearby cave, where they hid to save themselves from the chaos. Lecter heard explosions from the outside. He heard the bloodcurdling screams of dying soldiers and citizens. They all reminded him of Farghan's scream. He scrambled to the cave entrance in the hopes of saving the other Tuffles, against the pleadings of Shaya. "I don't want another Farghan!" he reasoned, while running to the entrance. Hebys tackled Lecter before he could make it. She stated, "Farghan wouldn't want you to leave us behind, now would he?!" ''Lecter countered, saying, ''"There are people we once called our friends dying out there! We can't just abandon them!" "Lecter... please... stay here. You say you don't want another Farghan, but, if you go out there, you will be another Farghan! Besides... he asked you to stay with me before he... before he... didn't he?" Shaya's words touched Lecter, who sat back down. In anger and confusion, he clutched his head, breathing heavily all the while. "Lecter, we can survive. I want you to survive, and I want me and Hebys to survive. I want to live with you both through this, because I... I love you. I love the both of you. So much." Lecter became silent, while Hebys stated, "She's right, Lecter. We have to stick together right now. First, let's wait this out. Then we look for survivors, once this all blows over. Does that sound fine?" Lecter remained silent, to which Hebys gave a scornful look. "Should've kept quiet, Tuffles." The three turned their heads in fear. A Saiyan dove into the cave, ready to attack the three. Hebys impulsively charged forward, but was pushed back by Lecter, who, all of a sudden, shot the Saiyan's right eye. Blood gushed out from the eye as the Saiyan groaned and screamed in agony. Lecter shot the Saiyan's face again, and again, and again, screaming all the while, in rage. The Saiyan died from his wounds, as Hebys and Shaya looked on in shock. Lecter's eyes were lifeless. His face was still. Suddenly, he broke down in an overflow of tears, saddened by the fact that he had taken a life. Shaya comforted him, while Hebys poked her head outside the cave, looking for another possible way for refuge. Category:Cronusfire01 Category:Fan Fiction